


What if: Leliana was a man?

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, war room fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Leliana was a man and a romance option?</p><p>It seems as though the War Room was going to go as it does usually, until Lelan decides to stay back with the Inquisitor for a moment of her time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if: Leliana was a man?

"Inquisitor," Josephine spoke as she skims over a sheet of parchment in her hand.

"Our resources are running a bit low after our last battle, should I suggest collecting supplies while Skyhold forces recover?"

"I agree," Cullen joins in. "My men could use some healing herbs for their wounds."

"Well then," Evelynn says as she leans over the war table, scanning through adequate locations for resources. "Josephine, have a chat with merchants in the West to see if you can strike any bargains. Cullen, take your men to gather iron in the HItherlands, we'll need to repair the damaged armor. Lelan, see if your scouts can gather some herbs in the South, we'll need healing potions. That is all for now."

Cullen and Josephine nod at the Inquisitor, accepting their tasks and walking out of the room. However, Lelan doesn't budge, staring at the map sprawled on the war table, looking troubled.

"Is something the matter?" Evelynn asks him, he peaks his head up at her question.

"Ah yes, Inquisitor, could you and I stay back? There's just a few things I want to confirm quickly, not very important," he says as he stands up straight, putting his hands at his back.

Evelynn raises an eyebrow, it was weird such a simple request needed confirmation. "Alright, let's stay for a bit longer."

"Should we stay, Inquisitor?" Cullen asks, Josephine and him pausing at the large doors. Lelan shakes his head and puts his hand up. "Really there is no need, its something very minor."

"If you insist," Josephine says as she walks out the door with Cullen, a small smirk was spotted on her face before the doors close behind them.

"Alright inquisitor, I was wondering if there was a better location to collect herbs," Lelan asks as he goes straight to business, still by the war table.

Evelynn joins him, looking over more locations to send scouts to.

"Well, Hitherlands is the best place for everything, but Cullen has that occupied and I don't plan on moving him."

"And I can't spread my scouts out too thin, we end up getting not enough of one herb and it increases the risk of something happening to them."

"Hmm.. That's true but-"

"Excuse me, Inquisitor." Lelan interrupts Evelynn, moving towards the war door.

Evelynn took note on the way he walked, the way his feet moved was elegant and soft, treading so lightly she could barely hear him move. Lelan stands at the large doors, slowly placing his hand on the handle before yanking the door opening abruptly. Evelynn gasps in surprise, as Cullen and Josephine fall into the room, they had leaned against the door and were eavesdropping. As they stumble on top of each other together, they become red-faced as Lelan stares down at them with a scowl.

"Uh... well..." Josephine stutters, getting caught was not a part of her plan as she melts under the searing gaze of Lelan, cold sweat forming on her forehead.

He sighs, crouching down to meet her at eye level. "Josie, there's nothing to be eavesdropping about, we're just talking about the location of my scouts. Nothing is going to happen. And, Commander, what are you doing here as well?"

Cullen coughs as he regains his stance, standing up straight and readjusting his armor. "Josephine dragged me along, she was convinced something _interesting_ would happen."

"I-Cullen! Well- ahem," Josephine panics, shuffling her feet towards the exist as she avoids the glares of everyone in the room. Evelynn feels her cheeks go hot, she wasn't thinking of those kind of things until he pointed it out. "Well I'll be off then, you too Commander!"

Josephine drags Cullen out of the war room, and after the slam of the doors the faint yelling and shouting of Josephine fades into the background.

Evelynn turns back to the map on the war table, smiling at the comedic event that had just transpired and trying to remove the blush from her cheeks with a sigh. "Alright, so back to the scouts I-"

Lelan hugs her from behind surprisingly, making her drop some pins which scatter on the ground with a pitter patter. He rests his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes and exhaling while Evelynn stares at him in confusion. He hums as he sways her side to side gently, his arms wrapped around her waist and holding her close to his body. A strand of his dark ginger hair loosely falls out of place as it hangs over his eyelashes.

"Oh... I thought we were going to do work," Evelynn asks as she puts her hands on his arms. His grip tightens slightly, giving her a gentle squeeze as he wraps himself around her.

"I lied," he chuckles. "How could I need help for such a simple request? I only wanted some time alone with you."

He leans back, falling to the ground while still holding onto Evelynn. With a small yelp from her both of them topple to the ground, Evelynn on top of Lelan as he laughs. His hood slides of his head, fully exposing his smile as he looks at Evelynn's stunned expression. She sits up with her chest facing him, her hands pushes off his chest as he pushes his back up with his forearms.

"Well you could've waited, isn't patience your strong point?"

He slides his hand up her neck, bringing her head closer as he looks her in the eyes. "I'll be patient if I gain something from it, but there's no need here since the thing I want is already here."

A wave of heat washes over Evelynn, her face glowing bright red as she tries to hide her embarrassment.

"Well... we can't stay in here for too long. Josephine's office is so nearby! Then she'll know she was right all along."

"And if she dares to spread any rumors about the Inquisitor and the Spymaster, I'll be sure to spread some about her as well. It's a mutual, friendly understanding between each other."

His head dips in hesitantly, his thoughts deciding on which way to approach her lips, before planting a kiss on the side of her lip. His kiss touches her cheek as well, feeling the burning skin beneath his lips as Evelynn stays on top of him. She felt odd, being in a room of war and planning, the atmosphere of duty tugged at her. And yet, the usually most serious person in this room was making her blush while they lie on the ground. Evelynn was looking away as Lelan continued his kissing, moving his lips down her jaw to her neck as she looked up and away. She shuddered when his kisses began to tickle, teasing her skin and testing how long she could resist.

"Come on, we can do this in my quarters or something," Evelynn says, still avoiding to look at him as she tries to endure his teasing. She pushes off the ground to stand up, but she gets firmly held down again with a strong grasp on her waist. With his slender fingers he pulls her down again on his body with force, establishing where he wanted her to be.

"I'm busy today, and as soon as I get out of this room I have to look at reports. So technically, this still counts as work, no?" Lelan whispers as he nibbles on her earlobe, as he felt the soft skin beneath his teeth, Evelynn's heart begins to pace faster. His lips curl, knowing that he was targeting a weak spot as he feels Evelynn beginning to tremble.

"Don't you have work to do as well? If you'd rather do that, I'd be a bit offended."

"I-" Evelynn chokes.

It was true, she remembered her share of work waiting for her. She didn't want to admit it but he was right. She would prefer being with him rather than going back to work. She takes a deep breath, preparing to admit the truth.

"Okay, you're right. I want to be with you."

He grins, pressing his forehead against hers as he hugs her in their straddling position. "Good" he spoke in a soft voice, moving his lips back to hers again.

Now with nothing held back by the both of them, the air between them grew hot. Tongues tangled as they panted, their steamy breaths brushing against their faces. Their hands began to fumble. His began to slide up and down her hips, feeling the curve of her body as it twisted in their kisses. She began to weave her way into his robe, finding the buttons that held his shirt together. Evelynn began to unbutton his shirt, reaching to the bottom before her hands find their way to the top, pushing away the fabric off his shoulders which slide off like silk.

His chest was bare, his build was thin and slender, suited for a spymaster while he sneaks into the shadows. His body was tone, his arms were not overly large, as if he measure just enough muscle to help him on his missions. His skin was tight and soft as Evelynn presses her thumb down on it, feeling it's suppleness. Lelan's skin was fair, very fair, almost as white as porcelain as his hood keeps the sun away.

They keep kissing, both their cheeks flushed as they don't let either of them escape for a breath, making their chests heave against each other. Evelynn tangles his hair between her fingers, she loved it's colour. It reminded her of a sunset, its intense shade of orange and red felt like it emitted a warmth, just like the times when she watch the sun retreat into the horizon.

Lelan's hands play with the fabric of Evelynn's uniform before his fingers seep under the shirt, his ghostly cold fingers making her twitch at his touch. His hands warm quickly to her body and he begins to use his fingertips to press into her back, massaging the tension that had been build up and left unattended. His hands eventually reach the fabric of her breast band, a thin comfortable material that covered over her soft breasts. He gulped, realizing how close his hands were to her breasts as he fumbles with the band.

He began to pull away, not wanting to go any further at the moment, and their lips parted. They stare at each other as their eyes flutter open together, lips swollen and cheeks hot, their panting begins to subside as he pulls his fingers away from her back.

"Let's.... save that for another time shall we?" he said, cursing at his responsibilities haunting him. He pulls his clothes back together, re-buttoning them as he stands up. When he pulls the hood over his head, it was as if emotion had suddenly cleared from his face, returning to his usual serious-looking self. Evelynn on the other hand can't readjust that quickly, her hand resting on her lip as she tries to calm her heart down.

Lelan notices and smirks at her predicament, he found her troubling over these kind of moments adorable. He kisses her cheek, making her blush again and laughs as she squints.

"Come on, let's not make Josephine's imagination grow too much," he said, turning towards the exit. Evelynn follows him out, walking beside him as they approach Josephine's door.

"So you understand where you'll post your scouts now?" Evelynn asks Lelan casually as Josephine looks up from her desk. Lelan smiles at her, hidden away from Josephine, noticing her act.

"Yes. Thank you, Inquisitor," he replies in a stale and calm voice.

Josephine watches on until the leave her office, she frowns when the door closes shut, thinking that she was wrong about what those two were doing in there.

"Sigh... and I would support those two, too," she told herself, returning back to her work.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined if Leliana was a man she/he (??) would be really smooth and sexy, probably taken notes from Zevran haha. Can probably still intimidate half the world too. Not only that, I took a really long-ish time to decide on a name for a male Leliana, Lelan sounded the most suitable I think. Also, despite being an Origins romance option maybe he should be romance-able like Cullen and Josephine are :P (if he wasn't already romanced ofc)
> 
> I also use my human Inquisitor, Evelynn, for everything related to DA:I. The extra n on the end was a mistype at first, but I don't think I'm going to change it since it has become a habit :]


End file.
